The Darkness of Black Magic
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Narnia/Stardust. Stormhold is under attack. The King sends his children, Prince Saxon and the star Princess Ophelia, to Narnia. In Narnia she becomes good friends with two beavers, a Queen of old and finds love. Caspian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Babylon Candle**

**How I came up with this idea, I don't know. I'm just weird. I'm a new writer for Narnia (and Stardust, for that matter) so please bare with!**

**Set after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I love the Pevensies too much to not include them, which leaves this; the Pevensies have been brought back to Narnia after they stumbled upon another entrance. Could trouble be arising in Narnia?**

**Tristan and Yvaine's great-great-granddaughter, Ophelia, is the Princess of Stormhold. Her father is the current King and her brother will be next in line for the throne. An attack on the castle leads the young Prince and Princess to Narnia, where they are safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Stardust, only the original characters.**

It was a starry night in Stormhold, the kingdom that was full of happiness and enchantment. A young, dark haired and tanned skin girl who had a silvery slow surrounding her ran through the castle in laughter.

"Ophelia, you are not funny! Hand me back my sword!" An angry voice said, chasing after the girl.

Ophelia continued to run, giggling taking over her. She looked back at her brother with a gleeful smile. "Come get it, Saxon!" As she ran, her shoe slipped off, causing her to slow down. "Drat, drat, drat!" She kept muttering, turning for her small shoe. As she slipped it onto her foot, Saxon grabbed the sword from her.

"Don't touch my things!" Saxon told her for what felt like the 100th time this week as he put away his sword. "You never know when we will need this, Ophelia. And, if I can't find it, how am I supposed to defend us?"

"You don't need to defend us, Saxon. What do you think the guards are for?" Ophelia pointed out as she walked into the throne room. "Where's father?" She immediately asked, noticing that the room was empty.

"He is probably in his chamber. We must go to him. He is not as young as he used to be." Saxon caringly replied; the look on his sister's face worried him though. "'Phelia?"

"He said he'd be here, Saxon! Is that not worrying?" Ophelia ran up the the throne. "You know how punctual he is..." Her voice trailed off as she picked up a note on the throne; the glow surrounding her disappeared.

"Ophelia, what does that say?" Saxon curiously asked as he walked up to her and snatched the note out of her hand, reading it out loud. "Saxon and Ophelia, run. Get away from here as fast as you can. Go to Narnia where King Caspian shall be expecting your arrival. I have not got a lot of time, but know this; the kingdom will be under attack in short while and it is hard to tell when. I need you safe. Do not worry about me, the guards and I are preparing for fight. In my chamber is a Babylon candle. You must both think of Narnia. Stay safe and I will see you soon, young ones. I will always love you, signed, King Cornelius. King of Stormhold." Saxon looked up from the note.

"What do we do?" Ophelia asked with a worried look.

"We must go to this place called Narnia, Ophelia. It is for our own safety."

"What!? Saxon, you can't be serious! We can't just leave our kingdom like that. If we leave, we may never see our father and friends again!"

"We must leave. We can get an army and attack but right now, be must leave." Saxon took his younger sisters hand as they ran up to their father's chamber, seeing the Babylon candle lying on the bed. Saxon, being the eldest, took charge and grabbed it.

"Wait! Let me warn Annabeth, please!" Ophelia begged, stopping him from lighting the candle. Annabeth was Ophelia's closest friend, someone she didn't have to act all royal around.

"We must be quick." The two royals put on their cloaks and ran out of the castle, being sure to carry weapons. Saxon being the one with the swords, Ophelia being the one who was handy with knives. They sneaked through the village to Annabeth's house; Ophelia started knocking loudly on the door.

Annabeth, a young good witch, came to the door. "Princess Ophelia, Prince Saxon. What brings you at this hour?"

"Annabeth, there is too be an attack on Stormhold. Saxon and I must leave; our father has asked we go for our own safety. You must stay safe." Ophelia immediately said, glancing around.

"Could I not fight? My powers and battle strategy are strong." Annabeth said with a eager smirk.

"We do not know who is attacking us," Saxon cut in. "Come, Ophelia, we must leave."

Ophelia quickly embraced her best friend into a hug. "Whatever you do, don't get killed. We shall be back soon." Ophelia ran with Saxon after a quick wave to Annabeth. They ran into the forest, away from everyone.

Saxon reached into his pocket and pulled out the Babylon candle, along with a match. "Remember, think Narnia." They both held on to the candle as Saxon lit it and thought of Narnia, a place where they did not know much about. They only knew about it from stuff their mother used to tell them about some evil witch who claimed to be Queen. The Babylon candle took them away in a flash; to Narnia. They landed just outside a streetlight, which was lit due to the darkness.

"I'm guessing there's no going back now..." Ophelia muttered, fiddling with a curled piece of hair.

"No, there is not. Ophelia, if you even think about lighting this to take get home without me then I shall..." Saxon begun ranting but then was stuck for words. "Just don't do it."

"I wasn't going to." Ophelia huffed and crossed her arms. "Come on, I'm not standing here all night." The young Princess adjusted her tiara which she refused to take off and started walking down a path way, followed by her brother.

The path was lit by the moonlight and stars. Saxon tried to cheer Ophelia up so she would glow and light the way more. Being the great-great-granddaughter of Yvaine, former Queen and now a star in the sky again, she is half star.

"Excuse me?" A quiet, timid voice said. Both Saxon and Ophelia looked down to see two beavers. Talking beavers.

"I think this place is sending me insane, Saxon. That beaver is talking." Ophelia whispered, which wasn't a very quiet whisper.

"Of course I am!" The beaver said. "Don't expect me to stay silent, do you? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Whisper and this is my brother, Dash."

"Right..." Saxon muttered, a bit freaked out.

Ophelia was still confused as to why beavers were talking. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ophelia, Princess of Stormhold. This is my brother, Saxon, the future King of Stormhold." Ophelia smiled slightly.

"We have been expecting your arrival!" Dash beamed. "The King has, I mean."

"And who may this King be?" Saxon questioned.

"Why, King Caspian, of course!" Whisper smiled.

"We must take you to him; he will be ever so pleased." Dash added.

"We mustn't yet, Dash. The King shall be resting." Whisper said with a shake of head. "Your Highnesses," Whisper addressed Ophelia and Saxon, "it would be an honour if you came to our dam for the night. We will then take you to Caspian in the morning."

"That would be lovely! Thank you!" Ophelia smiled with a small glow.

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking so, why do you glow?" Dash curiously asked.

"My great-great-grandmother is a star. She was sent down to Stormhold and fell in love with a young boy named Tristan. Long story short, he found out that he was King of Stormhold, they had kids. Their kids had kids, who had kids, who had kids. I inherited the star gene." Ophelia explained. The Princess and Prince followed the two beavers to their dam, where they would stay for the night.

**I really hope this turns out okay! Combining Stardust and Narnia isn't as easy as it looks; eek!**

**Read and review, please. Ideas are also great. Ophelia will either fall of Caspian or Peter; I'm not sure who yet though. I also don't know how the Pevensies will get back into Narnia.**

**Name meanings**

**Ophelia: this is a Greek name and it means 'eternal love'. The word 'phelio' means love in its Greek origin and the O represents the eternal God because it has no end.**

**Saxon: meaning sword. (Shows strength, power and courage.)**

**Annabeth: favour, grace, pledged to God.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of a Star**

**The Mrs. Beaver in this is not the same beaver, just to warn you. Too many names can get confusing though; this made it a lot easier.**

**I don't quite know how to fit in the Pevensies yet; I'm still working on that. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Narnia or Stardust. **

Ophelia and Saxon arrived at the dam, following behind the two beavers that actually seemed quite young. As soon as the beavers walked into their home, their mother started telling them off.

"You two kids! I told you not to stay out late and-" Mrs. Beaver began ranting before she was interrupted.

"Sorry, Mum," Dash quickly interrupted. "The Prince and Princess of Stormhold are here. We said they could stay here tonight because King Caspian shall be asleep."

"Well why didn't you say so? Come in Your Highnesses. Please, take a seat." Mrs. Beaver said with a smile as Ophelia and Saxon took a seat.

"Thank you very much for this," Ophelia smiled. "I'm Ophelia. This is Saxon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Mrs. Beaver. Are you hungry? I can get you something, if you like." Mrs. Beaver said kindly.

"No, thank you. You are quite alright." Saxon said with an ever so slight smile. Ophelia had always been the one that was more social.

"Right kids, off to bed." Mrs. Beaver turned to the two young beavers.

"Will you tell me a story, Mum?" Whisper asked.

Mrs. Beaver shook her head, "Not tonight, love. I have no other stories to tell."

"Excuse me, but I know a lot of stories." Ophelia quickly interrupted. "I could tell the story about Yvaine."

"Really?" Whisper beamed. Ophelia nodded kindly and followed Whisper and Dash to their beds.

"Well, it all had begun many, many years ago in a place called Wall." Ophelia said with a smile, telling the two young beavers the story of Tristan and Yvaine, how they met and how love conquers all. She told them about the witches, the Babylon candle and most importantly, she told them about the stars.

"But why did the witches need the heart of a star?" Dash asked, curiously.

"If a witch eats the heart of a star they will have eternal beauty. We all know how witches look. Stars are apparently one of the most beautiful things on the planet; witches envy that." Ophelia explained.

"Have witches ever tried to get you?" Whisper asked.

"No, not yet. I have been quite lucky; we only have good witches in Stormhold. As far as I know, the evil ones were got rid of years ago. It is not only witches who would eat the heart of a star, anyone can. I don't think it works with animals though, so don't get any ideas. Anyone who knows what I am and knows the myth could easily have my heart and live forever. That's why Saxon is always protecting me." Ophelia smiled slightly; getting the thought of having her heart ripped out of her chest out of her mind. "He also believes protecting me will make him a good King."

"Why must Saxon be King? Why can you not be Queen?" Dash asked.

"Saxon is the oldest; therefore, when my father dies or gives up his throne, Saxon shall take it. That is of course, unless I fall in love and marry. If I marry before Saxon, or even before my father perishes, the throne would be mine. My father won't be gone for a long time though." Ophelia said confidently; this made her wonder whether her father was okay. Whether Annabeth and her family were okay. Whether the villagers were okay.

"Princess, Princess!" Mrs. Beaver came running over to her, in what seemed like a hurry. "The King is here!"

"Then I guess I will be going." Ophelia said softly. "Mrs. Beaver, may I ask you one thing?" Mrs. Beaver nodded as if to say 'yes'. "What is King Caspian like?"

"Ooh, he's gorgeous!" Mrs. Beaver blurted out; Ophelia laughed lightly. "I mean, he's very handsome, well mannered. A very good ruler."

"Then I shall be going. Goodnight, Whisper and Dash. Remember not to mention anything about stars. Goodnight Mrs. Beaver, you were very kind to let me and Saxon into your home. I hope to see you again soon." Ophelia smiled and left the dam with her brother; they went outside to where Caspian was waiting. Saxon advised he done most the talking; he didn't even give Ophelia a reason why.

"King Caspian, I assume?" Saxon said, before Ophelia could start talking. "I am Prince Saxon of Stormhold and this is Princess-"

"Ophelia," Caspian cut in as he looked at Ophelia; Ophelia smiled slightly.

"Yes... As I was saying, this is Princess Ophelia of Stormhold." Saxon finished and glanced at Ophelia.

"It's nice to meet you," Ophelia said with a smile. "We-"

Saxon interrupted her quickly. "We appreciate this a lot."

Ophelia glared at him. "Shut up. I was going to say we've heard a lot about you. Well, I have."

"The Beaver's filled you in, I'm guessing?" Caspian asked with a slight smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Narnia. Let me show you to the castle."

Caspian took Saxon and Ophelia to the castle, showing them around whilst getting to know them. He got to know Ophelia the most which not even Saxon noticed. Despite how happy Ophelia was, she did not shine which was unusual.

Ophelia soon noticed this and decided to question it. "Excuse me if I'm going blind, but I'm not shining, am I?"

Saxon shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing. You are only half a star."

"Why would you shine?" Caspian asked curiously after mishearing the last thing Saxon said.

"I suppose it's better to tell you in advance," Ophelia muttered. "It all started when Yvaine-"

"Hold on," Saxon interrupted, "telling that story will get us no where. Long story short; our great-great-grandmother is a star. After coming down to Earth, marrying, becoming Queen of Stormhold, having children her and her husband went back up into the sky using a Babylon candle. The star gene got passed down through the family, leaving my sister half a star. Only when she is happy, she will shine."

"I have heard tales about stars, but never believed them. Even after I met one, I still did not believe the things I was told; except that stars are very beautiful." Caspian said with a smile.

"So, you do not believe that eating the heart of a star will give you eternal life?" Ophelia asked as she walked along beside Caspian who shook his head; Saxon wandered of to the room he had been given to stay in. "That is the downside of being a star. If anyone knows, they are more than likely going to try and kill me. Are you not tempted? I mean, you could have eternal life."

"Not really. What's the point in having eternal life if you have no one to share it with?" Caspian pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to take your heart."

"I'm guessing from that first statement there is no Queen of Narnia, then?" Ophelia asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet. The girl's that I have seen has either never been interesting enough or they live somewhere else. They have duties elsewhere." Caspian explained, glancing at Ophelia.

"If I marry before Saxon is crowned King, I become Queen of Stormhold. I doubt that will happen though." Ophelia stated with a shrug.

"Why not? You're beautiful; I'm sure any guy would want to marry you." Caspian smiled.

"If you ever met most of the guys back in Stormhold, I think you'd understand why." Ophelia said with a light laugh. "I have people telling me all the time that I'm beautiful. I don't believe it though. I mean, everyone's beautiful and I think everyone should be told that, not just one person."

"Most girls would just take it as a compliment." Caspian told her with a chuckle.

"If being a star and Princess isn't obvious, then I don't know what is. I'm not most girls." Ophelia shook her head slightly with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Narnia. I wish I did. **

Ophelia woke from her slumber at what seemed to be around 9AM, which was no surprise. She had spoken to Caspian until the early hours of the morning. Something caught her attention though; the sky. As she looked out the window and up at the sky, she noticed that there were no birds and loads of clouds with very little sun. She did not know why, but something about the sky caught her attention. What it was, she could not explain. After getting dressed, putting on her cloak and tiara, she tiptoed through the castle and out the big doors. There was no way she was staying in the castle. She wanted to explore Narnia. At least it would take her mind of Stormhold. Once she got a couple of meters away from the castle and was sure that no one saw her, she ran into the forest; as fast as her legs could take her. Ophelia was fascinated by the movement of the trees; this is something Stormhold did not have. She made her way to the beach and sat on a rock as she admired the water. The ocean blue colour amazed her. Stormhold's water wasn't as blue as Narnia's.

After spending about 15 minutes, just watching the water, Ophelia ran back into the forest. Even though girls didn't carry maps in their heads, Ophelia remembered the way Caspian took her and Saxon to the castle. Only she reversing the way they went. After climbing over tree stumps (which Saxon failed to do the night before) and following the path that had been walked on many times, she saw the Beaver's dam. Running down to the dam, she tapped on the door 3 times. Surely they would be awake now.

Mrs. Beaver opened the door and smiled when she saw Ophelia. "Your Majesty, what brings you here at this time?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Beaver! I told you last night, call me Ophelia." Ophelia said with a smile. "I felt like exploring Narnia a bit then thought I'd visit. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, dear. Come in, come in. You're just in time for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she walked into the home, Ophelia following.

"Hi, Princess Ophelia!" Whisper and Dash, who were sitting at the table, said.

"Hungry? I'm starving! I haven't eaten since I left Stormhold." Ophelia said as she sat down.

"There, nice, fresh toast!" Mrs. Beaver said as she placed a plate of toast in front of Ophelia.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Saxon had become worried about not seeing Ophelia. Ophelia was always up and awake before him. Quickly, he went up to her room to check on her. As he unbolted the door and peeked in, he looked alarmed when he saw that the room was empty. Immediately, he ran into the room where Caspian was.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" Saxon immediately asked, trying not to look too concerned.

"Isn't she asleep?" Caspian asked; Saxon shook his head. "Perhaps she is somewhere in the castle."

"A fact about my sister is that she does not like staying indoors. She loves to go on adventures and explore. If there was a secret tunnel to some place that didn't look safe at all, she'd go and have a look. If there was a pretty side of the woods and a scary side of the woods, she'd go down the dark side just to see what is down there. What if she's lost? Or... or..." Saxon stopped talking, trying to think about what else could have happened. Quickly, he checked his pocket and pulled out the Babylon candle. "At we know she hasn't gone back to Stormhold. This barely has one use left anyway." He placed the Babylon candle back into his pocket.

"We'll find her. She can't have gone far." Caspian said as he grabbed his jacket. He and Saxon left the castle, heading towards the woods which is the first idea of where Ophelia could be.

Despite Saxon being worried for the safety of Ophelia, she wasn't the slightest bit worried as her, Whisper and Dash walked along playing eye spy.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... R!" Dash exclaimed.

"Rock!" Whisper shouted out.

"You cheated!" Dash argued.

"I did not!" Whisper said in defence.

"Guys!" Ophelia interrupted. "How about we play another game which does not end up in an argument?"

"Great idea! Let's play hide and seek. We'll hide whilst you count because... Well, we're still learning." Whisper admitted. Ophelia laughed lightly and started counting as the two beavers scurried away; as they got further away, they could only faintly hear her counting.

"Whisper, this way." Dash whispered, signalling to go South.

"I'm not going with you!" Whisper exclaimed. "I want to win on my own. Besides, it won't be as fun if-" She was interrupted by the snap of a stick.

"Uh..." Dash was silent for a moment. "That was just Ophelia, right?"

"But she would come from that direction; the sound came from over there..." Whisper pointed out as she stayed close to Dash.

"Princess! Princess Ophelia! Where are you? PRINCESS!?" Dash suddenly started shouting.

"Dash!" Whisper quickly covered Dash's mouth. "Okay, Ophelia. You can stop scaring us now... Ophelia...? Oh no! Dash, someone has took her and stolen her heart!" Whisper practically shouted as she took her hand off of Dash's mouth, then they both started screaming and shouting. All of the shouting and screaming made Ophelia run into their direction. Seeing them in an opening, she ran up to them.

"Calm down, you two! I'm here!" Ophelia said calmly. The small group heard rustling; they looked around, trying to find who was making the noises.

Five figures emerged from the bushes, the beavers foolishly hid behind Ophelia.

"What is all the noise about? I have headache!" A stuck up voice said.

"Eustace, don't be so rude!" One of the girls said to the stuck up boy. "It's alright, we don't mean any harm. I'm Lucy, the Queen. This is my sister, the High Queen. My brother King Edmund and other brother, Peter, High King. We are the Kings and Queens of old. Oh, and this is our cousin. Eustace." Lucy calmly explained.

Whisper and Dash came out from hiding, immediately knowing who they were. "Your Majesties, forgive us for panicking but we have to keep Princess Ophelia protected, you see. Her kingdom was under attack, she is staying with King Caspian. My brother and I have heard so much about you. Your story has been passed down through generations of my family... Forgive me for being rude, but I thought you four were not allowed back in Narnia?"

"Yes, we thought so to." Susan replied, still working out how they got here.

"Ophelia!" A voice shouted. It was Saxon.

"Right, well. It was nice meeting you but I've got to run and hide now. I don't think my brother will be to pleased about me-"

"There you are!" Saxon interrupted as he walked up to her; Caspian was following behind. "You have got to stop wandering off! Do you want to know something? I have been worried sick about you because let's face it; stars aren't the safest around here. Or anywhere for that matter!"

"Caspian!" The Kings and Queens, and Eustace, almost shouted with delight.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy... Eustace! You're all here!" Caspian said with a smile. "Not that I'm not pleased, but why? No one has called."

"We're still trying to work that out." Peter replied whilst Susan was deep in thought. Saxon was still having a go at Ophelia, who didn't seem to be listening.

Caspian waited for Saxon to finish the rant which was pointless anyway. "Let's go and sort this out at the castle. We might be able to find out what you're here for."

"I'll go back to the Beaver's dam." Ophelia said but got a glare from Saxon. "I'll take them home." She added with a mutter.

"Not on your own, you're not." Saxon immediately said and got an eye roll from the young Princess.

"Its okay, Ophelia. Whisper and I can go back by ourselves." The two Beaver's scurried off, leaving the royals alone to walk back to the castle. Whilst Caspian was off talking to Peter and Edmund and Saxon talking to Susan, Ophelia spoke to Lucy and Eustace.

"Has your headache gone now?" Ophelia asked Eustace with a slight smirk.

"He never had one in the first place," Lucy pointed out. "He was just being dramatic, as usual. So, how did you get to Narnia?" Lucy asked Ophelia.

"The fastest way there is to travel; by a Babylon candle. I would show you but Saxon has it. He doesn't trust me because he thinks I'll go back to Stormhold." Ophelia said with an eye roll.

"If your kingdom is under attack, why aren't you fighting?" Eustace suddenly asked, gaining a glare from Lucy.

"I would if I could. My father sent me and Saxon here for our safety though. This just makes me wonder what could be attacking Stormhold." Ophelia said with a shrug. "How did you get here?"

"It's quite confusing actually because we don't really know. Our families were gathering for a big family party as a celebration of the war ending; we were all at our Grandma's who lives in Cambridge with Eustace. Then, I saw this mirror. It was weird because when I looked into it there was forest around me. That's when Susan walked in and noticed it too. I recognised the forest immediately; I knew it was in Narnia. Susan told me that I had to stop thinking about Narnia because we'll never go back and went and 'warned' Peter and Edmund." Lucy was explaining until Eustace had his say.

"I overheard them talking about it!" Eustace happily cut in.

"Yes..." Lucy continued. "Eustace had a look and saw it too. Peter and Edmund came to have a look, Susan just followed. I think they all knew deep down it's a portal to a Narnian forest, only Eustace and I believed it though. Before they could stop us, we were already jumping into the portal which they then followed." Lucy finished explaining and nodded.

They all went back to the castle and into the main lounge; even Ophelia and Saxon came with them.

"If no one called, then maybe there's trouble in Narnia." Lucy pointed out.

"That's the thing, there are no problems. Narnia has been at peace for ages." Caspian said proudly.

"Maybe Aslan brang us here," Edmund cut in; surprised no one has mentioned him yet.

"Of course Aslan brang us here, Ed." Peter replied with an eye roll. "We're trying to find out why."

"Perhaps Aslan knows that trouble will arise soon. As a result of that, he is preparing." Ophelia added. What she said actually sounded logical, like that could be the reason. "I mean, my father already had an army ready and somewhere for me and Saxon to go. He was prepared. Maybe this is what Aslan is doing."

"Preparing for an attack? But, who would attack Narnia?" Susan asked.

"Maybe it's not an attack." Eustace said as he thought hard. "The last time I came here was with Lucy and Edmund and there wasn't exactly a planned attack. Maybe somewhere else in danger or something phenomenal that must be stopped is going to happen."

"Then what are we going to do?" Lucy asked, immediately looking at Caspian.

"For now, we shall wait." Caspian said in a confident tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Sky is Falling"**

**I'm actually really happy with this story. It's one of my favourites that I'm writing at the moment along with 'Just Being Friendly, Love' and 'Who's Afraid?'.**

**Oh, wait. Can't forget the disclaimer because the last time I did with a Vampire Diaries fanfiction, someone got butthurt over it. As you all know, I don't own Narnia or Stardust, etc, etc. I'm trying to keep them all IC as possible.**

The darkness of the night had covered Narnia. The mother's were putting their children to bed and telling them stories. Back in the castle Caspian, Ophelia, Saxon, Eustace and the Pevensies were still waiting. Ophelia and Lucy decided to go and explore the castle grounds; they were not allowed to go too far without one of the older ones. Even though the two girls were perfectly capable of looking after themselves, they both had a terrible habit of running off when something interested them without thinking about the consequences.

Out of pure boredom, Ophelia looked up at the sky to look at the stars. When she looked up, she frowned slightly. "Where are the stars?"

Lucy immediately turned her gaze up into the night sky. "Perhaps they have fallen out of the sky? Would that mean the sky is falling?"

"If the stars fell out of the sky we would know." Ophelia pointed out then thought for a moment. "Hold on... I've lost my shine and you've been brought to Narnia without knowing why... I have a bad feeling about this..." Ophelia quickly ran back into the castle, a confused Lucy following. They burst into the study where the rest of the small group who have formed a great friendship were. "The stars are gone!" Ophelia exclaimed with a frown.

"What do you mean 'the stars are gone'?" Peter asked curiously; the statement sounded like something from a fairytale book.

"Gone as in not in the sky. The sky is pitch black, there are no stars or moon. Is this not worrying?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes at the silent. "Right. Think about it. Caspian, Saxon, last night I wasn't shining. I haven't shined in almost a day, which never happens. Then Lucy, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Eustace find a portal here unexpectedly. Maybe this is what Aslan is preparing us for."

"I have two questions," Edmund interrupted. "One: why would you shine? Two: it's the sky. What harm can it do?"

"I can answer that." Caspian said with a confident smile. "Of course, if Princess Ophelia doesn't mind, that is."

"Go ahead. I'd like to find out if you listened." Ophelia smirked slightly.

"Ophelia is part star. The gene has been passed down through her family. The protection of her-" Caspian begun to explain.

"Which I don't need because I can take care of myself!" Ophelia interrupted.

Caspian continued. "Her protection is important because if someone eats the heart of a star when they are shining they have eternal life. To answer your second question, maybe it's not the harm the sky could cause, but the person behind all this. Stars do not just fall out the sky. Even if they did, they wouldn't all go at one. By now at least a couple of stars should be out. Without the stars and moon, where's the light of the night?"

"So, basically, someone has managed to block the star and the moon light... Who could be a potential danger?" Susan summarised.

"Not potential, serious." Saxon corrected. "I've heard tales about stuff like this happening from my mother when I was just a boy. The legend is that the people behind it are witches who use black magic and their followers. They blacken out the stars and moon and try to get stars out of the sky so they can take their hearts; they kill anyone who stands in their way. They make sure it's dark all the time so it is easier to kill. It's even dark throughout the day." The group shared concerned, nervous and scared glances. "However, there's more. Knights went out to find these witches and defeated them, but only just. They had to travel far, lives were lost."

"How do we even know where the witches are?" Eustace asked, hoping this would get them out of going to find them.

"Easy." Ophelia cut in. "They live where the 4 elements are. Water, fire, air and Earth. An island in the middle of the ocean with volcanoes and possibly dragons."

"Like the one we went to when we were searching for the 7 Lords!" Lucy exclaimed, indicating at Caspian, Edmund and Eustace.

"That's exactly the one." Caspian added. "There are no other islands in Narnia like that. We'll set sail in the morning. This has to be stopped before it goes too far."

"There's only one problem with that plan..." Peter commented, not looking too certain.

"There will be no light." Ophelia finished.

"We can't just give up." Caspian interrupted with a serious and determined look.

There was a moment of silence, then Edmund suddenly remembered the torch that was in his bag. He pulled it out the bag and turned it on to make sure it was still working. "Will this help?"

Caspian looked at the torch. "Well, it's a start. If we get enough lights, we might be able to light the way."

"See, Pete. This is why I bring my torch everywhere." Edmund muttered.

"Hold on. How do we even know for sure that there will be no light tomorrow? And how do we even know if witches are behind this?" Susan asked, looking at Saxon for the answer.

"I know not all stories are true, but so far, it's starting to sound a lot like it. If we don't act fast, anything could happen." Saxon explained with a shrug.

"I'll gather the crew whilst there's still time." Caspian said, rushing out the room.

"We should warn the Narnians. We don't know how many witches there are and they could come here at any time and cause a lot of trouble." Saxon warned, everyone once again exchanged glances. "Even if this is just me overreacting, warnings need to be sent out."

"Even if we do warn them, they won't be able to protect themselves from witches." Ophelia pointed out. "I highly doubt that they would be attacked. If they did, they would wait at least a couple of weeks before they do and even then they would only attack out of anger. There is a reason for them doing this. They just want the stars."

"That means the Narnians will be safe. If we stop them in time, they won't attack." Peter clarified.

"I agree with Saxon on this. We can't be too sure. Even though we may not live in Narnia, it is our duty to protect the kingdom when we are here." Susan said as she stood up, next to Saxon. "I suggest we go in pairs, to make it safer." Quickly, everyone found a pair. Susan joined forces with Saxon, Edmund and Eustace quickly joined up as did Ophelia and Lucy. Peter groaned and rolled his eyes when he realised that he would be on his own. "Peter, you will have to go with one of us. Caspian is busy," Susan pointed out.

"You can come with us, Peter." Lucy kindly said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lu." Peter muttered. He would have much preferred to be with Edmund and Eustace; then again, maybe it was better since Lucy and Ophelia had a terrible habit of wandering off.

"We'll warn the Beaver's." Ophelia quickly said. "That's pretty much the only area I know in Narnia, so."

"Won't everyone be asleep right now?" Edmund asked. As usual, he has been told what to do.

Susan, being the smartest, came up with a plan. "Then we'll just tell the ones who are awake for them to tell the ones who are sleeping tomorrow."

"I don't think we can get out of this." Eustace muttered.

After speaking to Caspian and telling him the plan, Saxon and Susan were pretty eager to get out and start warning the Narnians; they were eager to be responsible - especially Saxon. Edmund and Eustace trudged into the woods, only to mess about and only warn few animals.

Ophelia, Lucy and Peter were willing to warn the creatures but didn't think it was necessary for them all to go. The last place the trio went to was a hollow tree, made into a house. Lucy knocked onto the little door. They heard shuffling, then slowly, a dwarf with blonde and partial grey hair opened the door.

"Trumpkin! Hello my Dear Little Friend!" Lucy exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

"Your Majesty, whatever brings you here?" Trumpkin asked, shocked by Lucy's appearance. "Forgive me for this, but from what I heard from the Dawn Treader crew, you weren't coming back to Narnia."

"Trumpkin, why is the door open? There is a terrible draft, the soup is not boiling properly!" A soft and slightly angry voice said, getting closer.

"Trufflehunter!" Lucy once again exclaimed.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice!" Trufflehunter said with a smile. "What are you doing back in Narnia, my dear?"

"I just asked that..." Trumpkin muttered.

"It's complicated. Actually, with the help of Ophelia, me and my siblings have only just found out why we're back here. See, there are no stars in the sky. Witches have blackened them out so the stars will come down to investigate. Then, they will try and eat the star's heart so they can have eternal life. The Dawn Treader is setting sail tomorrow to defeat the witches..." Lucy told Trumpkin everything. From how her and her siblings – and Eustace – go to Narnia to why Ophelia's protection was important.

"High King Peter, it's nice to see you again." Trumpkin said to Peter; then looked at Ophelia. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess Ophelia. Those Beaver's have been talking an awful lot about you."

"There pleasure's all mine," Ophelia said with a smile. "The Beaver's are very good friends of mine."

"Your Highnesses," Trufflehunter simply and formally said with a nod.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but shouldn't you two be dead?" Peter asked. "Narnians age a lot quicker."

"I'm still here, 'aint I!?" Trumpkin said in a rather annoyed tone.

"We're not that old, believe it or not." Trufflehunter said with a chuckle. "I can understand why you think Trumpkin is old. He frowned a lot as a child; it explains a lot of the wrinkles, really. Now, would anyone care for some soup?"

"Well, we really should be getting back." Lucy said. "It's getting late and we should probably get some sleep. The Dawn Treader isn't the easiest place to sleep."

"And you think you can win against these witches?" Trumpkin raised an eyebrow. Lucy, Peter and Ophelia all exchanged a look after realizing they may not be able to defeat them.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Peter confidently said.

"He's right, Peter. Who really defeated the White Witch? Who really defeated the Telmarines? Aslan did. He even helped the Dawn Treader when we were in all that mist." Lucy said, her expression made her voice sound very sad.

"If I may cut in," Ophelia spoke up. "My great-great-grandmother and grandfather defeated witches... There were only three of them and they didn't have any followers, but if we knew their weakness we could use it against them."

"Do you really think that could work?" Peter asked.

"It's the best we've got so far." Ophelia shrugged slightly.

"Your Majesties, it would be the greatest honour to offer my help." Trumpkin volunteered. "That is if King Caspian would let me, of course."

"We can't put anyone in danger. It wouldn't be fair." Ophelia said softly.

"Please. I wouldn't be a bother and I'm a good fighter. Queen Lucy, High King Peter, you know that." Trumpkin said as he looked at two quarters of the Kings and Queens of Old. "I don't think I can cope with anymore of Trufflehunter and his soup."

"Oh, really!" Trufflehunter exclaimed. "I spend ages making soup for us, Trumpkin and that's the thanks I get! Dwarfs can be so ungrateful." He muttered.

"We'll check with Caspian but we're not promising anything." Peter interrupted.

"May you ask if I can come too?" Trufflehunter asked politely. "I could be a chef and make the food a bit more interesting. Trumpkin could swab the decks, if you don't want us to fight. It's just... In the last couple of years, we haven't done much except stay inside just waiting to grow older and older. I say, it would be rather like an adventure."

"Like I said, we'll ask, but we cannot guarantee anything." Peter repeated.

Lucy smiled widely; she was extremely happy to see Trumpkin and Trufflehunter. "We'll come for you in the morning if Caspian agrees. Goodnight."

**So, I don't know what would happen to Trumpkin and Trufflehunter after all this time but they were two of my favourite characters so I thought, why not?**


End file.
